


All of The Stars

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, soonseok if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seventeen is away on a decently long break and the 13 boys return to their hometowns. a certain two boys are missing each other as they spend a week on the other side of the world from each other.</p>
<p>*based on all of the stars by ed sheeran aka that song from the fault in our stars besides boom clap*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of The Stars

[ it's just another night and i'm staring at the moon, i saw a shooting star and thought of you ]

hansol looked up from his backyard in new york. a star shot across the blank night sky. an image of the jeju island boy flashed through his mind like how the star did into the night sky.

the half american boy laughed to himself. "it's been 2 days and i'm already missing him huh. i wonder what he's doing..." hansol checked the clock displayed on his lock screen above a selca of him and seungkwan. 01:45 a.m. hansol got up and entered the house to get ready for bed.

[ i sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew, if you were here i'd sing to you ]

seungkwan sat by the jeju island bay. quietly singing 20 to himself. he loves to sing 20. he sang it before sleeping especially. however he doesnt sing it to a crowd or to himself. he sings it to the one he cherished the most, after his mother of course. changing the lyrics slightly while stroking the city boy's short wavy hair, "you'll always be my morning baby, from now on we'll be alright."

he missed singing it to hansol.

he missed having hansol being the last person he sees before sleeping and the first one he sees when he wakes up. 

he missed reminding the half american how he'll always be the jeju boy's morning.

it was only 2:45 p.m. but seungkwan was feeling sleepy. his heart was being tugged more and more every time he thought of hansol. was the tugging because hansol was thinking of seungkwan too?

"if hansol was here, it'd be nice to sing 20 to him. i wonder how he's coping back in new york..." his mind was only thinking of hansol. seungkwan got up and paced slowly by the waterside. the sea slapping gently at his ankles.

[ you're on the other side as the skyline splits in two. i'm miles away from seeing you ]

he washed up after walking along the bwach for around an hour and was only 4:30 pm. seungkwan spinned the mini globe in his room, locating the microscopic print that states new york. realising how far america was from korea, he sighs to himself. he knew he shouldn't be so down in the dumps during the bright and cheerful afternoon but the thought of his best friend being so far away was a bitch slap from reality.

"aigo~ he's so far away and its impossible to get an immediate reply from him. when i'm awake, he's asleep. when he's asleep, i'm awake." seungkwan pouts while muttering under his breath.

the island boy imagined the bustling city of new york from what hansol showed him and movies he watched with seokmin and soonyoung compared to the peaceful island of jeju. the bright, noisy city compared to the peaceful, serene nature of jeju island. even if they were miles away from each other, the smallest of things brought the other to mind.

[ i can see the stars from america. i wonder do you see them too? ]

even at 03:30 a.m. hansol couldn't fall asleep. partially due to jet lag and also change in sleep pattern. hansol found it weird. not having to stay up til sunrise practicing.

hansol continued to look for stars which was practically impossible due to the light pollution from the bustling concrete jungle. he thought back about the wish he placed upon the shooting star earlier.

hansol slapped himself a little too hard, wincing as he thought about the wish. hansol hated himself a little for being selfish but it's okay to be selfish once in awhile, right?

"i wish i get the courage to confess to seungkwannie when we get back after the break."

hansol wonders where the star will go.

will it fly past jeju? 

if it does, will seungkwan see it?

if he sees it, will he wish for the same?

hansol got a little paranoid as thousands of questions filled his head like the thousands upon thousands of stars in the galaxy. 

he steps back into his room from the balcony and snuggled himself into the duvet covers. he wished seungkwan was here to big spoon him and sing 20 until they fall asleep.

but tonight, hansol sings 20 as best as he could, to the teddy bear with a bandana tied around it's head that seungkwan gave him after smtm4 named "mc boonon".

**Author's Note:**

> btw all this happens at the same time except theres the 13 hour timezone difference between korea and america
> 
> theres so many verkwan angst so i bless yall with some fluffiness <33  
> maybe i'll post some meanie fluff tomorrow (￣ω￣)


End file.
